


Swallowing Her Tears

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 223: Sign. AU set early in Season 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swallowing Her Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 223: Sign. AU set early in Season 5.

The Doctor can’t figure out how Rose ended up back in this universe. She clearly didn’t want to be there, either. She loved the _other_ Doctor, and the idea that she couldn’t get back to him made her miserable.

The regeneration changed him so much that they didn’t fit together anymore. He took the way that she and Amy were similar enough that they clashed as a sign that Amy wouldn’t be any more comfort to Rose than he was.

When he caught them embracing – with Rose sobbing desperately into Amy’s lips – he realised that he obviously got that a bit wrong.


End file.
